TheAdventuresOf Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger
by HalfBloodPrincess509
Summary: Hermione and Draco are best friends in this adventure. Ron and Ginny are twins, Snape is in his first year, and Ron and Harry are Hermione and Dracos enemys.What will happen in this crazy adventure. Rated T cause i have no idea where this is going.
1. Friends

A/N Ok so this is my first story. I will try to keep updating every week or every other week but no promises. I'm going to try my hardest and wish for reviews.

The adventures of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

Prolog:

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have been neighbors since they were two years old. They would play every day at the local park. But nine years after they became the closest friends, Hermione experienced the oddest summer.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Hermione was waiting outside of Malfoy Manor for her friend Draco. It was the middle of the summer and today they planned that they would go into town.

"Hey Hermione," Draco opened the door and ran out, "we got to hurry or we'll miss the bus to town."

"Ok but will you slow down. I can't run as fast as you." Hermione panted.

"Oh, sorry." Draco apologized and slowed down.

They walked in silence all the way to the bus stop.

Hermione broke the silence, "Ok so what are we going to do once we get to town?"

Draco waited before saying, "Well, I wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts to get my school books you need to get yours to. Then off to Ollivanders to get our wands."

"Um, what are you talking about?"

"Oh don't tell me you haven't gotten your letter from Hogwarts yet."

"Oh that, yeah I've gotten a letter from there. I thought only witches and wizards go there though?'

"I am a wizard, Hermione. We will both be going to Hogwarts together." The bus was pulling up now. "Ok we will talk more about this when we get to Diagon Alley that way the Muggles won't hear us."

"Where? Who?"

"Drop it I will explain later." Draco said while walking up the stairs of the bus.

Hermione sat down at an empty seat next to Draco. She remembered the morning she received the letter from Hogwarts perfectly.

"_Hermione, there is a letter for you this morning." Hermione's mom said while she was sitting down at the breakfast table._

"_Really? I have a letter?" she said while grabbing the letter._

_The front of the envelope said:_

TO HERMIONE GRANGER

FROM HOGWARTS

_Hermione opened the letter and read:_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Dear Hermione Granger,

We at Hogwarts congratulate you for being accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Below there is a list of all of the materials you will need. School will start September 1st. We wish to see you there.

To attend Hogwarts you will need the following:

1 wand

1culdron

And the following course books:

_A History of Magic_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_The Standard Book of Spells_

_Magical Draughts and Potions_

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_

_A Guide to Self-Protection_

You can find all of your supplies at Diagon Alley.

From Your Headmaster,

Albus Dumbledore

_Hermione put down the letter and asked her mom "Mom, am I a witch?"_

"_A witch? Don't be so silly."_

"_But that is what this letter says."_

_Confused she took the letter from Hermione and read it. "Well I guess you are but I have no idea where Diagon Alley is."_

"_Neither do I. So how will we get my supplies?"_

"_I don't know. We'll find a way."_

_Hermione thought for the rest of the day, very confused, of what she just found out._

A/N Ok so tell me what you thought of it by reviewing. Sorry it's kind of short, the rest will be longer. I plan to make it 20 some chapters long. I have most of the story in my head. All I need to do is type and post. Your job is to read and review. So hit the review button below and tell me what you think.

HalfBloodPrincess509


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N Well I'm a little late on updating but chapter 3 should be up by Saturday. Thanks to the 6 people who have reviewed. I hope I get more! Anyway here's the story!

**Chapter 2, Diagon Alley**

**2 Weeks earlier**

**Draco's perspective:**

"Draco, get your ass down here!" Lucius, my father, yelled up to me.

"Coming. Ughh I don't get why you need me to come down." I yelled back while running down the 6 flights of stairs to the main floor of our 7 story Manor.

"Because we need to talk about the filthy little muggle girl you've been hanging around with." He said when I got to the bottom stair.

"Oh, Hermione? What about her?" I questioned.

"Well don't be stupid boy. She is a muggle. I've raised you better than to even talk to that filth. So I forbid you to ever see that trash again."

"That's unfair. She is my friend and I have been watching her. She shows signs of magic." I pleaded.

"Draco, she is still filth. Filthy little mudblood. You should really make friends with that Snape boy across town. Pure pureblood. Long line of Slytherin in that family."

"Maybe I don't want him as a friend. Maybe I like being friends with a muggle born…"

"NO! I don't care what you want. You will not see her again. You can say you're your goodbyes before Hogwarts starts but that's it. I don't want to hear anymore." He yelled back to me.

"But that's in 3 weeks. I just got my acceptance letter yesterday. I haven't gotten to explain to her about the wizarding world. I…"I exclaimed before being interrupted.

"STOP GIVING ME EXCUSES!" I do not want to hear another word so go to your room." Father yelled. Really really loud.

**

* * *

**

Present day

**Draco's Perspective:**

"Ok, we are at the Leaky Cauldron." I told Hermione.

"What's that? I've never herd of it." She questioned.

"Oh yeah. Well we have to go though here to get to Diagon Alley. Just follow me." I explained.

"Umm, Draco, I'm not so sure about this place. It seems… creepy. I feel out of place." Hermione said while looking around the place.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll be in Diagon Alley before you know it." I laughed.

We walked back to the back of the run down pub and I worked some magic with the bricks on the back wall. The bricks slid to the side to let us into the extraordinary Alley. Diagon Alley was there in front of our eyes. I was watching Hermione, for it was her first time seeing the place. Her eyes widened with pure amazement.

"Wow." Was all she was able to say at first but then she said, "Draco I think I like the idea of being a witch."

* * *

"Ok we have everything we need to go to Hogwarts. Let's get ice cream." I said.

"Sounds good. You can explain everything to me too." She pleaded hopefully.

"Yea sounds like a plan."

We sat down with our ice cream sundaes out on the little patio of the parlor.

"Ok so we will be sorted into houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You will probably be put into to Ravenclaw because you are very wise. I most likely, no I have a 99.99% chance of going into Slytherin. Because everyone in my family was placed there. Although lots of wizards say that everyone put into Slytherin go sour. So I'm really hoping that I'm put in another house. Well I don't want Hufflepuff either. Actually no one wants in that house. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are your best bets." I explained. "Any questions?"

"Um, yea, what will we be learning?" she asked.

"Oh yea duh. I forgot to say. Well Potions with Professor Slughorn. Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA for short, with professor Lupin. Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Charms with Professor Flitwick. Herbology with Professor sprout. They all cover the basics. When we get into older years we'll take more classes. Oh, and the Headmaster, or the person in charge, is Albus Dumbledore. Yup, I think that's everything. If you want to know more you can read _Hogwarts, A History._"

"Oh ok. Wow that's a lot. I that's everything I need to know." She said.

"Um, well there's one more thing." I muttered.

"And what's that?"

"My dad said we can't be friends once school starts. But I don't care what he says. I'm not going to let him ruin our friendship. I just won't tell him what we do at Hogwarts together, that's all." I rambled.

"Oh, why did he say that?" she asked.

"Well, you see, your parents are both muggles, people without magic, and both my parents have magic. My dad just does not like the idea of people who grew up in the muggle world then they find out they are a wizard and live the rest of their lives like that and forget the muggle world."

"Ok so he doesn't like the idea of me being from a muggle family?"

"Yes. But I'm not going to listen to him." I stated.

"Well just don't get in trouble." She teased.

"Oh I wont." I laughed.

**

* * *

**

Narrator's Perspective:

They were walking up to Hermione's door now. Both had had a wonderful and busy day.

"Well today was certainly an amazing day." Draco said walking her up to her door carrying her bags full of items she bought. "I hope you enjoyed learning about the wizard world."

"The best day ever." Hermione whispered.

Draco was starring at her lips thinking _well what if I do this._

He leaned in and kissed her. Their lips moving together in perfect synchronization. Hermione's hands flitted up to Draco's hair clasping gently to his perfect white blonde locks. Draco dropped the bags and moved his hands to her waist. They only stopped when Hermione pulled away to catch her breath.

"Wow." Hermione panted.

"Is that a good Wow?" he teased.

"Yes. It is. It was." Hermione said dreamingly. "But I need to be inside like right now."She leaned down to pick up her bags but Draco was already picking them up. "Thank you. For everything." Hermione's cheeks were starting to turn a bright shade of pink.

"Yeah, no problem." He leaned in and stole a quick peck on her lips before saying, "Bye, see you tomorrow. I have something special planned."

"Ok." Draco was half way to his house before Hermione ran up to her room and lie on her bed. She ran the Kiss in her mind over and over. Once she fell asleep she even dreamt of it.

Draco also ran this kiss in his mind over and over. He was also planning the out the next day. Hopefully the day would end in a nice sweet kiss like today had.

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed it. I am writing chapter 3 so it should be up Saturday. It will be very grapeful. HA. And there is no spelling error there. Read and Review. THANKS.

**HalfBloodPrincess509**


End file.
